Rings
by Backtowriting
Summary: Future fic one shot Veronica visits Logan at the Neptune Grand and finds something interesting. VERY fluffy and sappy!


_**A/N I've been thinking about this one shot for ages so i just had to get it out, it's a load of fluff really, Please review and let me know what you think! **_

_**Takes place after the end of season 3. Enjoy.**_

**Rings**

"Veronica, what are you doing here?" Logan said as he opened his hotel room door to reveal the petite blonde girl who plagued his thoughts throughout the day.

Veronica couldn't find any words, she had a whole speech prepared for this moment, she knew what she was _going_ to say _and_ what she wasn't, but her mind went blank at the sight of Logan stood with one towel covering his bottom half and another he was using to dry his hair. His abs and pecs looked more defined than the last time she had seen them, he had obviously been working out more.

"Veronica?" Logan insisted as Veronica scanned him up and down without realising.

"Um…" Veronica started but Logan's smile was all she needed to continue, "I wanted to thank you… you know, for kicking that guy's butt, you were risking a lot, and I know you did it for me," Veronica said with a grateful smile.

"You know I'd do anything for you," Logan said honestly, amazed at the happiness he felt because Veronica had come here. "Why don't you come in?"

Veronica smiled awkwardly and walked into the apartment.

"I'll just get dressed and I'll be straight with you," Logan told her; excitement mounting up inside him.

Veronica resisted the urge to tell him not to bother and settled for wandering around the place where she used to spend so much of her time, she loved the way it always smelt like Logan even when he wasn't around. She saw various picture frames filled with herself or both her and Logan as he still kept them viewable around the place; Veronica couldn't bring herself to take down the ones she had either. If she couldn't have the real thing she at least needed the memories.

There were some magazines on the table and Veronica picked one up figuring Logan might be a while, but as she did so a small blue box fell on to the floor from between the pages.

Veronica bent down slowly to pick it up feeling a weird sort of anticipation. She sat on the couch before opening it. Inside was a beautiful diamond engagement ring. It was what she had always dreamed of if anyone proposed to her, it wasn't too big so that it was completely noticeable a mile off, she was never that attention seeking, but it wasn't so small that it wouldn't be noticed. It was a ring you could wear with a pride to match the kind you felt for your fiancé.

She couldn't take her eyes off it so she didn't notice when Logan walked out of his bedroom and his eyes widen as he saw her with the ring.

"Veronica…" he said making Veronica jump.

"What's this?" she asked him, holding up the box.

"You were never meant to find that," Logan told her.

"Why do you have it?" Veronica asked, for some reason getting slightly angry.

Logan ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Veronica; read what it says on the inside of the ring."

Veronica took the ring out of the box carefully and looked at the inside. The words inscribed there made her heart leap and she felt that her emotions would spill over.

_Logan__ + Veronica Epic Forever_

Veronica placed the ring back in the box and snapping the box shut snapped at Logan, "Why did you do this?" She then added in harsh sarcastic tone, the kind you might expect from a bully, "Were you going to ask me to marry you?"

"No… I know you'd never say yes," Logan answered but before he could continue his explanation…

"…then why?" Veronica interrupted.

"Can you please just let me explain?" Logan asked softly.

Veronica nodded her head slightly and waited for it to come.

"Do you remember the dinner I had planned for us the night you broke up with me?" Logan began. Veronica nodded her head. "I was going to give you this," he said walking into his bedroom and grabbing something before returning. It was another ring, simple gold with a small sapphire on top; he handed it to Veronica who took it with trembling fingers. "Read it," he commanded.

She did and inside was another inscription, this time reading: _Epic LoVe Forever_

"I don't get it," Veronica said hurriedly. "Why is the word love written differently?"

Logan smiled softly and looked at her cautiously, "…because those are the starts of our names put together."

Veronica couldn't help the small surprised, happy sigh that escaped her. It was probably the sweetest thing she'd ever heard of but she didn't like where this whole conversation was going, "What's the ring for?" she asked.

"It's a promise ring," Logan explained. "I was going to give it to you the night we broke up; to show you how much you mean to me and that I want to be with you forever."

"…what about the engagement ring?" Veronica questioned; her brow furrowed.

"My mother gave it to me, it belonged to my grandmother and, as soon as I knew you were 'the one'… I had it inscribed," Logan said with a sad smile.

"Logan!" Veronica exclaimed angrily; standing up. "You can't do this, we're not together anymore!"

"I know! Believe me, I wake up every morning with regrets knowing I've lost the only thing I've ever really wanted," Logan said; angry too. "…but I don't think I could live if I didn't still have hope for us."

"Logan… what broke us up …I said I could never get past it… and I can't!" Veronica told him.

"You haven't tried!" Logan said angrily. "It's easier for you to run away than to have to deal with what we are!"

Veronica was shaking her head, "Don't you dare tell me how I'm feeling! You have no idea…"

"Yes I do," Logan interrupted, "…because I know you Veronica, whether you want to admit or not, sometimes I know you better than you know yourself and that terrifies you!"

"What am I running away from then? Tell me since you're the expert!" Veronica shouted.

Logan started calmly, "Veronica… do you know how many times I told you that I love you?"

Veronica shook her head; annoyed.

"…every opportunity I got," Logan told her. "Do you know how many times you said the words, 'I love you' to _me_?" Logan said.

Veronica stopped moving and looked at Logan sadly, she knew the answer to this one, "None," she whispered.

"Yeah, none," Logan said with his throat closing up, "…but that was okay with me, because I knew you felt it even if you couldn't say it. What I don't know is why you couldn't say it, but in answer to your earlier question; the answer is on that ring in your hand, your running away from Love and you're running away from us!" Logan finished pointedly.

Veronica didn't know what to say, she threw her hands up in the air, "None of this changes anything Logan, what you did… I just…"

"It's not what I did, Veronica, it's who I did it with and you admitted that yourself," Logan said. "…but I don't understand why you are letting Madison Sinclair control your life, that's what you did in high school, and now your letting her be in charge of your happiness now?! I don't get it!" Logan said passionately. "I am sorry for what I did, but it's not as if I remember it, I was drunk and upset, and I only realised it was her the next morning! …and I _definitely_ didn't do it to hurt you!"

Veronica looked at Logan and tears started to pour down her face, she couldn't hold back her feelings any longer, the way he knew her was incredible and she couldn't believe she had been willing to throw that away. He was right about Madison Sinclair and it wasn't as though he had technically done anything wrong, it was just her. She ran up to Logan and kissed him, holding on round his neck, he kissed back and when they broke apart Logan wiped away the tears from Veronica's cheeks.

"You're right, Logan, you are so right… about everything!" Veronica said sadly. "I'm so sorry."

Logan smiled; glad that he had finally gotten through to her and that he had gotten everything out that he'd been wanting to say for so long. He held her cheeks in both his hands and Veronica placed a hand on his; looked into his eyes and after a pause and a preparing breath said, "Logan… I love you."

"I love you too," Logan said and they kissed again. "Will you wear the promise ring?" he asked her when they broke apart.

Veronica nodded, "I want to be with you forever too."

"…and maybe some day the other ring?" Logan asked tentatively.

Veronica smiled and said, "Maybe."

Logan smiled ecstatically; knowing that from Veronica this was as good as he was going to get so it felt the same as if she had said yes. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He kissed her as though he would never be able to get enough, this time he wanted them to last forever because even forever wasn't enough of her for him.

Veronica had only come here to say thank you and she had ended up with something she thought she may never have; true love. As Logan laid her down on the bed and began doing all the things he knew she liked, she thought; _'This really must be EPIC LoVe.'_

* * *

_**Please review!**_

_**J x**_


End file.
